Receiving
by crazyfan17
Summary: Chrome was confused. On Valentine's Day, wasn't it the girl who gave the present and not the guy? Let's see which boy gave the best present.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**XOXOXOXO**

Chrome knew something was odd when she opened her front door, ready for school, when she saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto waiting for her. Her eye widened in surprise. It wasn't that they didn't walk to school together, but more like Chrome waits for them at a street corner since her apartment is a little far and most times the three boys be late. It was an odd, but sweet surprise.

"Good morning Chrome-chan." Tsuna greeted with a small smile.

"Morning." Gokudera grunted.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted with an easy going smile as always.

"Morning everyone." Chrome greeted shyly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Tsuna held out a box of chocolates to her. "Happy Valentine's Day Chrome-chan." There was a cute blush on his face.

'Eh?! Bossu got something for me?!' she thought confused, but happy. She shyly took the box from him. "Thank you Bossu." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Tsuna's blush got redder.

"Here woman." Gokudera thrusts a dozen white and yellow roses at her.

She took them, looking at the sliver haired teen in surprise.

He had a small blush on his face as he glared at her.

"What you don't like them?" he growled, when she didn't say anything.

"I… like them. Thank you…" she murmured.

"Here's my gift. Happy Valentine's Day Chrome-chan!" Yamamoto said as he held out a red box wrapped in a white ribbon. "It's sushi."

Chrome looked at the box and then looked at her hands that was already filled with presents. "Um..."

Yamamoto caught on to her dilemma. "Haha. Let's put them in your house."

Chrome nodded and went back to her front door, she unlocked it and came in with the rain guardian following her. They set the stuff down at her counter in the kitchen before leaving out.

"Let's get to school." Tsuna said as they started walking.

Meanwhile Chrome was confused. On Valentine's Day, wasn't it the girl who gave the present and not the guy? Her confusion only continued to grow.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When they made it to school, Hibari was at the gate as usually watching the student body like a hawk. He was waiting for any disturbances especially on Valentine's Day. The prefect was glaring at them as they came up. Tsuna started sweating under that glare.

"Hieee! It's Hibari-san."

Gokudera glared right back at the prefect.

"Yo Hibari-san." Yamamoto greeted smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He ignored the greeting as his eyes locked on to Chrome. "Herbivore." He started, digging into his school jacket and produced a small velvet box. "Here." He held out the box to the surprise of everyone to see.

Chrome blinked as people started whispering. "Are they going out?"

"That's shocking considering how scary he is and how she Chrome-san is."

"Um… thank you." She said taking the box hesitantly. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto crowed around her as she opened the box and had to gasp. Nestled inside were shinning pearl earrings.

Tsuna gaped, Gokudera grunted something rude under his breath and Yamamoto whistled. Chrome looked back at the prefect, confusion written across her face.

"I'm not really a fan of sweets and they make you fat, besides they don't last long like earrings." Like that explained everything.

Chrome looked back down at the earrings. They were elegant and simple, nothing too big or flashy. Just like her. She smiled softly in thanks.

He nodded back to her, acknowledging it before glaring at the boys. "Get to class." He said darkly.

You didn't have to tell them twice as they hurry and ran to class. The morning pass uneventful with couples confessing their love for each other, chocolate passed back and forth between students, a failed love confession by Tsuna, and stalking female students and teachers for Dino, everything was almost normal. By the time it was lunch, the mist guardians could say that everything was back to normal. No more presents, not that she was ungrateful or anything but it was her duty to give not receive. She made it to the roof, behind Kyoko and Hana. The boys were already there, eating and talking, well more like Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto but the baseball was obvious and Tsuna just had a tired expression.

"Hey guys!" Yamamoto called out joyously as he waved them over.

Tsuna's face turned red when he saw Kyoko and Gokudera muttered a short hello.

"So how are you guys spending your Valentine's Day?" the rain guardian asked.

"Going on a date." Hana said causally.

"With Ryohei-sempai?" he asked innocently.

To the surprise of everyone there was a tiny blush on her cheeks as she snorted. "As if."

Kyoko chuckled as Yamamoto told her not to be so shy. Hana promptly uppercut him.

"Well me, Chrome-chan and Haru-chan are coming over Tsuna-kun's house to make some chocolate." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

By the way Tsuna's eyes widened that was news to him. Happy news.

"EXTREME!"

Oh no…

Ryohei burst through the door in a very extreme way and made his way over to the group. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!" he shouted.

Everyone expect for Kyoko cuz she's use to it, winched.

"Shut up turf head! Can't you see you're making the Tenth uncomfortable." Gokudera snapped.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!" The sun guardian yelled back before bowing to Tsuna. "I'M VERY SORRY TSUNA!"

The brunette sweat dropped. "It's okay onii-chan…"

Hana rolled her eyes. "What a monkey."

Ryohei snapped on to the black haired girl. "HANA!" He seemed to be making a dive into her arms but she moved to the side.

"No thanks." She said flatly.

He had a kick puppy expression, but it brightened when he saw Chrome. He reached into his sweat jacket since he wasn't wearing his uniform at the moment and produce an eye patch. A black one with a red heart sewed on it. "HERE YOU GO CHROME-CHAN!" He dumped his present in her hand along with some papers before running off with, "I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 7 HANA."

Chrome stared blankly at the spot where the boxer just vacant as everyone else gave Hana knowing looks.

Hana only blushed and stomped away.

"What was the paper my onii-chan gave you?" Kyoko asked as she leaned over Chrome's shoulder to see. Both girls could only sigh and shake their heads. It was a register form for the boxing club.

Chrome silently bawled up the paper and threw it away, but she loved the eye patch.

"Haha Dame-Tsuna I want candy!" Lambo said as he latched on to the brunette's head.

"How did you get here?" Tsuna asked tired.

"I brought him."

As one everyone turned to see Reborn as cool as you please standing on the gate.

"Reborn!" the future mafia boss whined. "I told you not to bring him."

The baby hitman cocked a gun and aimed it right at his head. "Are you talking back to me Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna instantly clamped his mouth shut.

"Besides Lambo couldn't wait to give Chrome his present."

It was like a reminder as the cow clothed child jumped down from the brunette's head and walked in front of the mist guardian. "Here you go eye patch." He presented her a lollipop, a big sweet lollipop from his afro.

She took it with a smile. "Thank you."

The bell started ringing, signaling that lunch has ended. Everyone started packing away their lunch and throwing away their trash before leaving the roof.

"Where's my candy Dame-Tsuna?" Lambo asked again, latching on to the boy's leg.

"Ugh! Reborn please take him home." Tsuna whined only to find that the hitman was gone…

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chrome unlocked her door and entered with a sigh. Today was eventful, but fun. And confusing. But she wasn't going to questioned it anymore. Besides she had to go make chocolates with the girls; she only stopped by her apartment to put down her gifts and her school bag. She took off her shoes and put down her bag on the couch before going to her bedroom and stopped dead.

There in the middle of her bed was Mukuro smiling.

"Mukuro-sama!" She was startled to see her Master sitting on her bed like it was an everyday thing.

"You're finally home my dear Chrome." He said silky. "Come over here and see what I have gotten you." He patted a giant blue box she just noticed beside him.

She quickly walked to him heart beating fast. Of all the gifts she received today this one was going to give her the most pleasure. When she stood in front of him, a bit nervous, he grabbed her hand and tugged her into his lap. She gasp softly, face heating as she stuttered his name.

"My gift is the best if all especially that stupid skylark." He said placing the box in her lap. "Open it." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and he smiled at her reaction, pleased. She slowly untied the white ribbon that held it together and lifted up the lid and stared. It was a beautiful dark purple maxi dress. Next to it was black elbow gloves to match. Her heart melted. "Mukuro…sama…"

He encircled her tiny waist and nuzzled into her neck. "I knew you'll like it." He said in delight.

She was pleased about the dress but her confusion came back in full force. "But why Mukuro-sama?" she asked. What was she going to do with this kind of dress?

"You deserve to be treated like a princess. Besides I'm taking you on a date."

She widened her eye and craned her neck to look at him from behind. "Now?"

He chuckled at her. "Bo Chrome-chan. Tonight at 8." He gently lifted her off his lap. "I know you have chocolates to make so I'll let you get to it." He started walking towards her bedroom door.

"Wait Mukuro-sama!"

He turned with a question in his eyes.

She ran to her kitchen and came back with a bag that was tied. She handed it to him with a blush. He took it with a raised eyebrow and opened it. There was chocolate chip cookies inside.

"I made them last night." She explained when he looked at her.

He paused before giving her a genuine smile, not that fake smile he gives people. "Thank you Chrome."

That smile went straight to her heart. She was happy that he was happy.

He encircled her waist, brought her close to his body and bended down so that they were nose to nose.

Her face heated as she started steady back at him with her heart beating fast. She closed the distance between them and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Mukuro-sama." She murmured.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nagi." He said sincerely before taking her lips again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END!**

**Yes I know the ending was rushed… but I got writer's block and I didn't know how to finish. Plz review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
